Mowgli's statue
Baloo and Bagheera walked with Mowgli back to his secret cave! Baloo was covering Mowgli's eyes! "Baloo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Mowgli asked curiously. "You'll see, Mowgli! It's a surprise!" Baloo replied with a laugh! When they were all the way in the cave, Baloo uncovered Mowgli's eyes! Mowgli gasped! Standing in the center of the whole grotto was the statue of Princess Melody! "Oh, Baloo! You're the best!" Mowgli exclaimed, hugging Baloo and Bagheera. He then went to the statue and examined it! "It looks just like her!" Mowgli said. "It even has her eyes!" Mowgli then laughed and said "Why, Melody, run away with you?! Man, this is all so sudden!" Mowgli then spun around in joy, but he slammed on the brakes when he saw who had just entered the cave! "King Mufasa!" Mowgli gasped when he saw a shadowed Mufasa at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Iago stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Baloo and Bagheera hid behind a large chest. "I consider myself a reasonable adopted father and king and I have kept my patience up until now, Mowgli!" Mufasa said as he stepped out of the entrance and into the grotto! "I promised my father before he died that I would carry on in his place and I also swore that I would raise you after your parents, King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine, were killed by the Forces of Evil! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Mowgli bit his lip and began to explain. "But, King Mufasa, I--!" His sentence was cut short by Mufasa. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal human girl from drowning?" Mufasa demanded. "King Mufasa, I had to!" Mowgli explained. "Contact between the Pride Lands and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Mowgli, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Mufasa scolded. "She would have died!" Mowgli exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Mufasa said coldly. "You don't even know her!" Mowgli snapped angrily. "Know her?! I don't have to know her! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Mufasa roared. That did it for Mowgli, because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "KING MUFASA, I LOVE HER!!!" Mowgli shouted. Upon realizing what he had said, the man-cub gasped and covered his mouth. Iago, Baloo, and Bagheera gasped as well. King Mufasa looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He turned to Iago. The parrot screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!" Mufasa shouted. "Please, your Majesty! Have mercy!" Iago cried. "It isn't his fault!" Mowgli shouted. Mufasa then turned back to Mowgli. "Have you lost your senses completely, Mowgli? She's a princess! You're a man-cub!" Mufasa shouted. "I don't care!" Mowgli shouted. "So help me, Mowgli, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Mufasa roared. He then began destroying what Mowgli thought valuable by using his claws. Mowgli tried to make his adopted father stop, but to no avail. Mufasa then set his sights on the statue of Melody. He raised his claw. "KING MUFASA, NO!!" Mowgli shouted. But it was too late. Mufasa destroyed Melody's statue with his claws. Category:Fan Fiction